shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy the Glow-Horned Reindeer
Randy the Glow-Horned Reindeer is an Upcoming Shires Channel Original Movie That Will Come Out November 29, 2020. It is a California-Vancouver Co-Production. Voice Cast *Mekai Curtis as Randy **Aaron Daniel Jacob as Randy’s Singing Voice **JD McCrary as Young Randy **Hudson Cordero as Baby Randy *Landry Bender as Cheyenne **Gabriella Graves as Young Cheyenne *Vincent Martella as Phoenix **Nicholas Cantu as Young Phoenix *Eddie Deezen as Harry the Green Elf *Seth Rogan as Mr. Lickaxe *Mandy Patinkin as Spirit Skunk *Christopher Jackson as Donald *Renee Elise Goldsbery as Wenda *John Goodman as Dandy Claws *Gerard Butler as Logger *Ian Hanlin as Chum in the Box *Kazumi Evans as Sue the Dolly and Missy Claws *Vincent Tong as Sherrington the Polka Dot Zebra and Blitz *Lee Tockar as Bergan *Andrea Libman as Miss Meltheart *Ian James Corlett as Forman Elf *Michael Donovan as Flashlight *Garry Chalk as Tapdance *Samuel Vincent as Sven and Bluey *Alessandro Juliani as Blaze *Rebecca Shoichet as Honey *Tracey Moore as Cheyenne’s Mom *Sunni Westbrook as Sadie Songs #Randy the Glow-Horned Reindeer (Opening) - Chorus #Our Story Begins - Spirit Skunk #Jingle Jangle Jongle - Dandy Claws #What About His Antlers - Donald, Wenda, and Reindeer #Simply Having a Marvelous Christmastime - Chorus #We Are The Colorful Elves - The Colorful Elves #There’s Always Next Year - Young Cheyenne and Animals #Misfit Buddies - Young Randy and Harry the Green Elf #Ups and Downs - Spirit Skunk #The Most Marvelous Time in the Year - The Outcast Toys #Show Me the Way - Randy and Cheyenne #Show Me the Way (Reprise) - Cheyenne #I Hate Christmas - Phoenix #With the Team - Randy #A Bundle of Joy - Chorus #Randy the Glow-Horned Reindeer - Spirit Skunk and All Characters Except for Randy #Show Me the Way (End Credits Version) - ZAYN and Zhavia Ward Production An adaption for the Song Randy the Glow-Horned Reindeer was originally supposed to be released back in the 60s, but ended up being a short film when things were starting to go downhill because of the death of Roy O. Shires. The film was going to have James Stewart as Randy, Kevin Corcoran as Young Randy, Janice Orinstein as Cheyenne, Cate Bauer as Young Cheyenne, Burl Ives as Spirit Skunk, Ed Wynn as Donald, Lisa Davis as Wenda, Sean Connery as Phoenix, J. Pat O’Malley as Logger, David Tomlinson as Chum in the Box, Julie Andrews as Sue, and Dick Van Dyke as Sherrington. In 1998, a Broadway Musical based on the Tale Came with all the songs from the short film and some added to this version. In 2016, John Tartakovsky and Some Fans of the Short Film that came from Vancouver decided to bring the film back to life with the people of Illustration Entertainment. In 2018, the cast and character designs were revealed with the film being a Shires Channel and Shires+ Movie. Differences Between the Short Film and The Movie #Phoenix does more villainous stuff then just bully Randy. #There are A Lot More Songs, making the Remake longer then the Original. #Phoenix’s Parents are Revealed to be Blaze and Honey, While in the Original, they were never seen. Trivia *Mr. Lickaxe, Young Phoenix, Logger, and Bergan are the only characters from the Movie who don’t sing. Category:Randy the Glow-Horned Reindeer Category:2020 films Category:Shires films Category:Shires Channel Original Movies Category:3-D films Category:IMAX films Category:Shires+ Originals Category:PG-rated films Category:Shires+ Category:Musicals